Temper, Temper
by Lizzybeta
Summary: Edward is good at everything, but what does he do when Nessie has a tantrum.  Family fluff set after the confrontation with the Volturi.  Rated T to be safe but could probably be K


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** Takes place about a month after the confrontation with the Volturi. Takes a while to get going, give it a chance.

How would the Cullens react when Nessie has a temper tantrum?

EPOV

I sat in our living room, listening to Renesmee's heartbeat and her gentle even breaths. I waited for the subtle change to her breathing, alerting me to the fact that she was about to wake.

Bella's sigh drifted to me and I got up to see what was bothering her. She was in our closet sorting through clothes. She was going on her first major shopping trip since her transformation. Not because she had suddenly developed a fondness for it, but she wanted to chose some of Renesmee's clothes for herself. Too many of Alice's purchases were pretty but impractical for an active child.

We all agreed that it would be best if Jasper and Alice went with her. Alice would look ahead for any potential problems. Jasper would read and calm Bella if needed. It was felt I would be a distraction and should stay at home. Emmett was pleased, it meant he and I could hunt together, something we didn't get to do so much these days. I must admit that while I enjoyed beyond measurable happiness with my wife and child, I missed some of the time spent with my brothers, just us guys hunting and talking nonsense.

Renesmee's breathing changed before I reached Bella. I entered her bedroom to find her rubbing her eyes, a slight flush to her cheeks as she awoke. Her eyes suddenly flew open and she shot up as her mind filled with images of Jacob. I suppressed my grimace but barely achieved same with the accompanying groan. Thankfully Renesmee didn't appear to notice either, as any negative reactions to Jacob were always met with a frown. It was not unusual for Jacob to be in her thoughts and I knew why they were there today.

He was taking her to First Beach to play with Claire. Quil had finally given into Jacob and agreed to let Claire and Renesmee meet but with one condition. No vampires. Bella may have amazing control but Quil would not let her anywhere near Claire. Despite our previous alliances, the treaty was still intact and my family could only go onto Quileute land if invited. The pack were bemused, but mostly accepting of Jacob imprinting on Renesmee. The reality was, she was still a half vampire and they were all well aware that she used to bite Jacob.

We had explained to Renesmee that Claire is physically younger and weaker. She should be careful with her and behave like she did around Charlie. She was not to 'show' her anything or bite her. I shuddered to think what the consequences of Claire been bitten by Renesmee would be. She was not venomous but her teeth were sharper than a humans and she could cause a lot of damage to young child. Claire was also not a werewolf so her blood would appeal to my daughter.

Renesmee was just excited to have the chance to play with another child. Bella and I were once again in Jacob's debt. We wanted our daughter to have as normal a childhood as possible and having other children to play with would be part of that.

Bella dressed Renesmee warmly and insisted she wear a jacket. She didn't feel the cold like a human, but she had to learn to play her part in the charade. With Renesmee dressed, we all went to the main house. The cottage didn't have a much of a kitchen, it didn't seem necessary at the time. Besides, the family loved to see Renesmee every morning and she usually had a 'human' breakfast there. Carlise was concerned that the human part of her would need the vitamins & minerals from food. It would also make it easier for her to fit in when she was fully grown. At least she could digest the awful stuff , she would not have to face the horror of regurgitating it.

Soon after we arrived Bella, Jasper and Alice left in my car. "More trunk space," declared Alice.

Renesmee chatted to Esme in the kitchen as she ate, while Emmett and I decided where to hunt. I didn't want to go far just in case Alice saw any problems.

I felt my phone vibrating and snapped it open before the second buzz. They had only been gone half an hour surely something couldn't have happened already.

I noted the caller ID, it was Jacob.

"Hey Edward, Billy's not feeling so good this morning." He sounded worried.

"Sorry Jacob, Carlisle has left for the hospital already," I responded.

"No, that's not why I called. I'm taking dad to his own doctor so I won't be able to take Nessie to the beach today. I'm really sorry I hate to let her down, but I need to take care of my dad." I could hear the distress in his voice, it's hurting him knowing he has to let her down.

He continued, "Can I talk to her, I'll explain about Billy, I want to let her know how sorry I am"

I hesitated. "She's just finishing her breakfast, I'll talk to her, don't worry she'll understand." I could almost hear his mental battle, he wanted to talk to her but did not want to hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Oh ok, I'll call and talk to her later." His voice was not much more than a whisper.

"Let me know if there is anything Carlisle or I can do for you or Billy," I offered.

"Sure,sure," came his reply. The line went dead.

I know he is desperately sorry and knows Renesmee will be disappointed. I also know he felt he had neglected Billy while she was under threat from the Voltori.

Emmett overheard the call. "Shame about Billy, but we can still hunt right? Nessie will be fine with Esme and Rose." He stated hopefully.

I had my own brief mental battle then decided he was right. They would both be delighted to have some time with her and I'm sure they will spoil her to make up for his absence. Rosalie especially, will be thrilled at the prospect of a Jacob free day.

I'm not looking forward to seeing my daughter's face when I tell her. I walked slowly to the kitchen, where she sat eating a poptart, a reward for the half bowl of oatmeal she had forced down.

I carried her into the living room and set her down on the couch. I explained that Billy was sick and her mind pictures a sad Jacob. This was good, she understood how Billy being sick would upset Jacob. I explained that her trip would be postponed and the tears welled up in her eyes. Her mind flashed rapid images of Jacob, the beach, the ocean and then she let out an ear piercing scream. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie all rushed over to the couch their minds blank with shock. Renesmee was crying, she had thrown herself face down and was pummelling the couch with her tiny fists. Her bronze curls covered her face. She stopped for half a second and I was about to let out a sigh of relief, when she suddenly lifted up her head and screeched, "I want Jacob, I want to go to the beach." I knew she would be upset but I wasn't expecting this.

"What is it, what's the matter with her?" Emmett's voice rose above the screams.

"I think she is having a tantrum," Esme responded.

It never occurred to me that this could happen, her mind was so developed and we could always reason with her. I don't recall her crying, she could just let us know what she wanted. But now right now she was acting like.. well.. a toddler.

The wailing continued, the pitch seemed to getting higher, to be honest it was beginning to hurt my ears. I could hear the distress in the minds of my family that Renesmee was upset.

"Where's Jazz when you need him?" Emmett huffed.

Esme shook her head, "We don't need Jasper, we just need to distract her."

Emmett directed his thoughts at me, _Go ahead papa bear start distracting, we're going deaf here._

I tried to read her thoughts to see what would work, but her mind was chaotic.

Thankfully Esme knelt in front of her and asked, "Do you want to do some drawing with me, we can go by the river ?"

" Noooo," came the reply, the screaming continued, the volume and pitch increased.

She sat up and began to kick her legs, banging her heels against the front of the couch.

Rosalie suggested playing dress up, even offered to let her try on her jewellery. Renesmee shook her head and screamed again.

They all looked at me expectantly, I was her father after all, I should do something.

I reached out, stroked her cheek and used a calming tone. "Shall we play piano, we can try your lullaby again."

" Noooo," came the now familiar response. I held onto her feet to quell the accompanying banging and hopefully save the couch from any damage. Unfortunately I could do nothing about the increase in the volume of her screams.

Emmett's thoughts boomed inside my head. _This is really hurting my ears, how is she doing that?_

He gave an exaggerated sigh and dropped down in front of her. "Nessie, honey what **do** you want to do?"

Thankfully Emmett's question made her stop wailing so she could think. There was a collective sigh at the blissful silence.

A smile spread across her face " Wrestle with me uncle Em."

S_he's kidding right. _Out loud he said,"Erm maybe when you're a bit bigger."

"No, now." Her voice full of determination.

She jumped off the couch, grabbed Emmett's hand and attempted to drag him to the door. He let her 'drag' him.

His mind was looking for a way out. _This is ridiculous, do something papa bear._

I couldn't resist a chuckle as I waited to see how he intended get himself out of this. Esme, Rosalie and I followed him out of the door. Renesmee skipped down the steps and across the yard, 'pulling' my huge bear of a brother after her, protesting in his head as he went.

She suddenly dropped his hand and positioned herself a few feet away from him. She leaned into her hunting crouch.

Emmett smothered a laugh. _Oh per –lease ,_ he turns to glare at me._ Feel free to step in any time._

Suddenly she launches herself at Emmett, he catches her and pretends to fall and her tiny hands reach for the huge muscles of his neck. His whole bulk shakes as he tries to control his laughter, aware that Renesmee is taking this very seriously.

I become aware of Rosalie gazing at them lovingly. _Aw_ t_hey look so cute._

Esme's thoughts joined hers. _Problem solved, I'll leave you to it. S_he turns and goes back into the house.

Emmett started to get into his role, he flipped her over and faked pinning her to the ground, barely touching her. Renesmee growled and attempted to flip him back. He let her. She was then sitting on his chest trying to pin him in yet another strangle hold. He raised his hand to 'protect ' himself, but was actually trying to cover his mouth so that she couldn't see how funny he thought this all was. Rosalie and I were shaking trying to control our own amusement.

I tensed immediately at his next thought. He leapt up taking Renesmee with him. He threw her over his shoulder and teased, "You need to cool down little lady." With that, he ran for the river.

I went to run after them, I didn't know if she could swim, we always jumped over the river it never occurred to us to teach her how to swim.

Emmett's perceptive thought stopped me. _Calm down nervous nelly, I won't let go of her._

Rosalie had other worries "Emmett no, she'll be filthy, you'll ruin her clothes." she shrieked.

We heard a loud laugh from Emmett, followed by a splash and a squeal from Renesmee. Her thoughts told me she was fine, she loved the feel of the water, it didn't feel cold to her and she felt safe in her uncle's arms. I relaxed, sat on the steps and listened to Emmett's booming laughter and Renesmee's squeals of delight. The blissful sounds of my daughter playing with her childlike uncle.

Rosalie turned towards the house and an errant thought escapes before she can cover it. _He should have had this, he deserves a child of his own._

I am grateful to Rosalie every day, I would not have Renesmee if it was not for her protection of Bella. I know my daughter has eased some of her longing, but she is not the brown haired, dimpled cheeked child she wanted.

I was drawn out of my reverie as I heard them coming out of the river. More scuffling followed, another round of fake wrestling I guessed. Rosalie came out of the house as she heard them approach. They came into view, both dripping and covered in mud from the latest wresting bout. Renesmee's hair hung in disarray clinging to the side of her face, but she was happy and all thoughts of Jacob Black and the beach were gone from her mind.

My sister looked at them and cried, "Emmett you fool." She then snapped her mouth shut and began to curse her husband in her head so that my daughter couldn't hear.

Emmett strolled nonchalantly towards us. "Chill out Rose, it'll wash off."

I turned and murmured quietly to her, "Don't look at her clothes, look at her face."

She looked at them and saw twin smiles, they have both enjoyed this moment. Her gaze lingers on Emmett's face, she notes how the mud has covered his dimples and she frowns.

Pleased with Emmett's successful distraction, I decided to spare him his wife's wrath with a suggestion. "Bella isn't back yet Rose, I guess you'll have to give her a bath and put something clean on her."

Rosalie treasures these moments with Renesmee. She looked at me and whispers, "Thank you," followed by a silent, _Thank you Emmett._

Renesmee wriggled free from Emmett's arms and launched herself at her aunt. Rosalie looked horrified as her niece landed in her arms, her dripping curls swinging forward and splattering her face with mud.

Renesmee placed her small grubby hand on Rosalie's cheek and showed her an image of Rosalie giving Emmett a bubble bath. Rosalie smiled and when Remesmee removed her hand, the image was replaced with one of her and Emmett in the shower. I groaned.

"What?" asked a confused Emmett.

An excited Renesmee bounced in Rosalie's arms and trilled "When Aunt Rose has finished my bath she is going to help you clean up too."

The shower scene that had recently filled Rosalie's head now was in Emmett's.

He looked at me wriggled his eyebrows and declared, _"__I love that kid."_

I groaned again, knowing I would have to take Renesmee back to the cottage as soon as her bath was over.

**A/N**

Please leave a review. Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
